Reborn: The Wind Guardian
by cherrypeachblossom
Summary: I died. I know this sounds weird, but it's true. The only reason I'm typing this now is because I got a new chance to live in my favorite anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn as the Wind Guardian. A poll is up to select who my OC will be paired with. Disclaimer: I own nothing but my main character. In order to update, I need at least 1 review for the latest chapter. Thanks
1. Prologue

Fate, the unknown force that determines the future; reincarnation, the unknown force that gives a second chance. These two forces appear in the legends of various cultures in different eras. But, do these two forces exist? Perhaps, fate is a figment of humanity's imagination. Perhaps, reincarnation is just an unachievable human want of a new life. That is why many people believe that they aren't real. But let me tell you the truth, these forces are real, they do exist. Why else would these appear in various religions? These forces shape the fabric of space and time itself. If they didn't exist I wouldn't be here to tell you the truth. You can call me a liar, you can scorn me, you can even hate me, but remember this, you can never escape from the truth, you can never achieve the impossible, you can only deny the inevitable. The truth will come back, whether you like it or not, and haunt you until you accept it. Until then, I bid you good luck.


	2. Chapter 1: Death

Chapter 1: Death

_Everybody faces death eventually. You just have to accept it._

It happened when I was watching my favorite anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I still remember that feeling. My head was pounding as if my brain was enlarging and hitting my skull, which turned out to be true.

"Mom, I feel sick," I told my mom

My mother felt my forehead and said "You have a fever. Get a good night's sleep and you should be feeling better."

"Okay."

The next day….

I woke up with an itchy arm. I took one look at it and screamed "Mom! There is something weird on my arm!"

My mom quickly walked up the stairs and entered my room. She took one look at my arm, dropped the laundry basket and said "We're going to the doctor's."

At the doctor's….

"You're daughter most likely has chicken pox," the doctor told my mom and me after examining the hideous red-brown spots on my arm. "I'll prescribe her some antibiotics."

A few days later….

I was feeling really sick and not getting better. I had a high fever that wouldn't go down. I was so sluggish and tired that I didn't even know what day it was, the time or if it's day or night. I wasn't sleeping at all and kept on having chills. It's really hard to describe what I was going through unless you've been through it. I just knew one thing, I was going to die. It was this ominous feeling that kept on coming back and haunting me. What did I do wrong that made whatever god is up there so mad that he decided for me to die? Maybe this was just a nightmare, I hoped but that ominous feeling never left my heart. I got worse with each day, so my mom decided to take me to the doctor's again.

At the doctor's….

"It's probably a virus, but I'll take a blood test just in case" the doctor told my mom.

Later that night….

Riiiing! Riiiiing!

My mom picked up the phone and asked "Who is it?"

It was the doctor.

"Alyce's blood test results have come in. She has a dangerously low platelet count," were the doctor's first words.

"Platelet?" my mom asked using all her willpower to hold the phone. For a doctor to call from his home…

"Platelets are blood cells that help the blood clot. A platelet count of 1,500 is low. Alyce's is a mere 700. This is most likely due to a blood infection, I recommend you to take Alyce to the ER now."

At the ER….

The nurse touched my stomach but the moment her finger made contact with my skin, pain shot through me.

"That hurts," I complained.

"She has an enlarged liver," the nurse told my mom. "I'll run a few tests to see what's wrong."

The test results came in….

"Ma'am, I'm afraid your daughter has Rocky Mountain spotted fever," the doctor told my mom.

"What?" my mom asked.

"Rocky Mountain spotted fever is a tickborne illness caused by the bacterium Rickettsia rickettsii. It damages the lining of your smallest blood vessels, causing the vessels to leak or form clots. This may cause encephalitis, the inflammation of the brain, inflammation of the heart or lungs, kidney failure, and death. Untreated, Rocky Mountain spotted fever has a death rate of 75%."

"Is she going to get better?"

"I'll put her on doxycycline but…. it works better within five days of infection but in Alyce's case the infection had been in her for ten days."

A few days later….

I did not get better. I could feel my body getting stiff. It took so much energy to move just a little bit that I gave up holding a worn stuffed lion that was my companion since I was four. The lion dropped on the floor. I'm not sure what happened next but… I heard the words life support before I collapsed into darkness.


	3. Chapter 2: A Second Chance

Chapter 2: A Second Chance

_Every beginning starts with an end._

I woke up to darkness. Darkness surrounded me. It was a dark darker than dark, a dark the held no light, a dark that covered an abyss. Where am I?

"Do you have any regrets in your life?" a voice echoed around the darkness

"Who are you?"

"Just answer the question," the voice sounded annoyed.

"I don't have any regrets," I replied.

"What do you think your life is worth?"

I sat there for a while in silence, pondering. What was my life worth? Did I do anything that made my life worthy? Perhaps this was just a mere dream that would go away soon…

"I don't know," was my answer.

Silence ensued…. Perhaps the voice has left. I didn't know, all I knew was I wanted to escape from this nightmare, this darkness, this abyss. I wanted to wake-up.

"You're dead in your world," the voice came back.

_You're dead_ echoed in my head. I couldn't believe it, how could I be dead? If I'm dead, why am I still "alive" in a dark space. Is this what the underworld is like? An eternal abyss in where you can never escape? The more that thought rang through my head, the more I wanted to escape.

"Remember, I just said 'your world'" the voice comforted me.

"What?" I asked.

"Think back to your memories."

I took a deep breath and went to my memories but all I got were blurry pictures and a painful headache.

"Focus on your important memories," the voice told me.

I did what the voice told me and slowly the blurry images started to become clear. I saw a little girl smiling under a Christmas tree, hugging a stuffed lion; I saw the same girl smiling on a stage, holding flowers; I saw the girl hugging a man in an army uniform, tears running down her face.

"Focus harder," the voice urged me.

I did and there it was. A bright fragment hidden under blurry memories. I reached for it, yet it slipped away like the fleeting feeling of hope. I reached for it again and had just touched it, when it escaped. I reached for it a third time and managed to grab hold of it. A bright light enveloped me and I saw a bright circle of multicolored lights. Out came a beautiful woman carrying a bundle gently in her arms. The woman looked around and quickly laid down the bundle. The bundle started crying. She took one last look at the bundle, tears streaming down her face just like the little girl's and stepped into the bright circle, but not before I caught a glimpse of her face. Her face resembled mine.

"Now do you understand?" the voice asked as I faded into darkness once again.

I think I did. I'm not a part of the world where I came from. I was an alien. I came from another world. This nightmare was getting worse by the second. It was like as if it was dragged out of a fantasy novel. I wanted to escape.

"Would you want to escape if you knew you could have a second chance at life?" the voice chuckled.

"Is that possible?" I asked.

"It is if you believe that it's possible," the voice replied. "Now, let me ask you one thing-"

"What?" I cut in.

"I was just getting to it," the voice sounded annoyed. "Would you like to live in the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn? Besides, you were born in it."

I was born in Katekyo Hitman Reborn? I would have never believed it but after all of what I experienced, I kind of did. I was from a different world and it was… Katekyo Hitman Reborn, my favorite anime….

"Surprised?" the voice asked. "Now do you want to live in your original world?"

"Yes," I told the voice.

"Very well, I'll tell you what to do when you get there," the voice told me before the darkness became to light and I collapsed yet again.


End file.
